La disparition de Naruko
by crysnelle
Summary: Une simple mission de recherche qui avait finit par mal tourner, et Naruko se fit enlever. Qu'allez-t-il lui arriver maintenant ? Allez-t-elle s'en sortir ? ou bien tout simplement mourir ? Venez découvrir l'histoire de Naruko Namikaze, fille de l'hokage, qui doit faire face à la pire épreuve de sa vie.


Ses yeux se fermaient, lentement, inexorablement, or elle savait mieux que personne que si ses yeux se fermaient tout serez fini, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle ne pouvait lutter. Un éclair de douleur traversa son corps, elle avait si mal et pourtant ça ne l'empêché par de sombré petit à petit dans un état d'inconscience. La température avait tellement augmenté que l'air en état presque irrespirable, alors comment faisait-il, pourquoi LUI parvenait-il à respirait comme si de rien n'était. Les flammes tout autour d'elle commençait à se rapprocher. Elle pouvait déjà sentir des picotements sur sa peau, lui causant des brulures qui augmentait sa douleur. Finalement elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de partir avec l'autre pervers chercher Tsunade, dès qu'ils arrivaient dans une ville il partait dépensé de l'argent dans des bars d'hôtesses, jusque maintenant il ne lui avait rien apprit d'intéressant. Et maintenant, alors qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de lui, Jiraya était une fois de plus absent. Elle aurait mieux fait d'écouter Sasuke pour une fois, elle aurait mieux fait de resté au village. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, ses visages lui revinrent en tête, ils avaient vécu pas mal d'histoire ensemble … Comme cette fois-là …. Ou encore celle-là ….

Naruko était née douze année plus tôt, la nuit de l'attaque du légendaire démon renard à neuf queux, le Sandaime se sacrifia alors pour sceller en elle Kyubi, laissant le village aux mains de son successeur le Yondaime. Ce dernier ce trouvé être son père, aussi surnommé l'éclair jaune de Konoha. Il avait une réputation énorme, aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de Konoha, comme tous les Hokage avant lui.

Dès son plus jeune âge, elle avait été entraînée pour devenir une ninja d'exception, et tout le monde disait qu'elle suivait la trace des plus grands génie. Douée en taijutsu, ninjutsu, fuuinjutsu et dans une moindre mesure au genjutsu, elle était polyvalente. Elle connaissait également des jutsu médicale, le kenjutsu, le bôjutsu ainsi que bien d'autre compétence qui lui avait été apprise par les trois senin.

Mais malgré tout ça, elle n'avait pas était autoriser à devenir genin avant ses douze ans, son père avais était formelle, hors de question qu'elle devienne ninja avant l'âge normal, l'affaire Uchiwa avait laissé un goût amère de défaite dans sa bouche. Itachi avait exterminé son clan, sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi, avant de partir du village. Sasuke, le seul survivant était alors venu vivre avec eux, et, bien que son caractère fût absolument exécrable au début, elle avait peu à peu réussis à le sociabilisé, même si cela rester un bien grand mot. Il était le seul à connaître son vrai niveau, enfin avec son père, puisque ce dernier lui avait demandé de le cacher. De ce fait elle était officiellement deuxième, juste dernière Sasuke.

Elle était devenue genin, et avait était placée dans l'équipe sept, aux côté de Sasuke et de Sakura, une jeune fille de douze ans aux cheveux rose, membre de la famille Haruno, avec pour sensei le ninja copieur Hatake Kakashi. Elle avait rapidement évoluée, pas au niveau des connaissances, elle ne faisait que réapprendre les bases qu'elle connaissait depuis des années. Mais elle avait appris des règles fondamental de ninja, l'esprit d'équipe, toute des choses essentielles dont elle avait besoin pour sa carrière de ninja.

Elle avait passé le test des clochettes avec succès, et ce dès le premier tour. Comprendre le but du test n'avait pas était compliqué, et crée un plan pour avoir une clochette avait rapidement suivit. Malheureusement le plan n'avait pas marché, mais bon étant contre un des plus grand juunin de la feuille, ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Mais Kakashi avait était fière d'eux, et leur avait payé un repas aux stands de ramen préféré de Naruko.

Après une série de mission de rang D qui avait exaspéré la blonde, était venue une mission sensée être de rang C. une simple mission au pays des vagues, anciennement le pays des tourbillons. Son père lui avait racontait le sort de ce pays, entièrement détruit lors qu'une alliance entre plusieurs pays ninja, comme Iwa ou Kiri. Principalement dû à la peur qu'engendré Uzu, le village caché des tourbillons, village de ses ancêtres, les Uzumaki. Sa famille avait été à la tête du village, en tant que Uzukage, jusqu'à sa destruction. Elle était donc une noble de ce pays, et même si elle le pouvait, elle n'avait jamais était réclamé son titre de noblesse au daimyo de ce pays.

La mission en elle-même n'aurait pas dû être dur, une simple escorte d'un charpentier pour construire un pont reliant l'île principal au pays du feu. Et pourtant peu de temps après leurs sorties du village ils se firent attaquer par deux ninjas, les frères démon. Les mettre hors d'état de nuire ne pris pas longtemps. Mais ils apprirent alors la véritable raison de la demande de protection, Gato un multimilliardaire avait la main mise sur tout le trafic maritime du pays, laissant le pays dans la misère. Arguant de raison géopolitique Naruko avait réussis à convaincre Kakashi de continué la mission.

Ils tombèrent alors sur Zabuza Momoshi, nukenin tristement célèbre pour avoir massacré tous les genin lors de son examen, et aussi l'un des sept épéistes de Kiri, ils avaient réussis à le mettre hors d'état de nuire, seulement un chasseur de déserteur apparut à ce moment, et, revendiquant le corps, l'emportât. Ils n'avaient compris que bien plus tard que le chasseur en question était en réalité un allier du déserteur.

Une semaine après leur première rencontre, ils affrontèrent à nouveau le renégat du pays de l'eau, cette fois ils avaient belle et bien réussis à le battre, lui et son élève avaient trouvés la mort, emportant Gato avec eux. Elle avait alors était acclamé en héro, et bien qu'elle voulut contester personne ne l'écouta.

Ensuite tout avait accéléré, l'examen chunnin arriva rapidement, épreuve qu'ils décidèrent de passer. Si la première avait relativement simple, l'épreuve de la forêt de la mort, elle, c'était révélé particulièrement corsé, principalement dû à l'intervention de l'un des pires déserteurs de Konoha, le légendaire sennin, Oroshimaru. Ce dernier avait voulu les marquaient, Sasuke et Naruko, du sceau maudit, heureusement, grâce à l'intervention d'Anko, l'examinatrice du second tour, ils n'avaient rien eu.

Au cours du mois qui suivit, la blonde rencontrât le second sennin, Jiraya, l'ermite des grenouilles, qui devint son sensei. L'épreuve final se déroula sans problème, du moins jusqu'à l'attaque de suna et Oroshimaru. Naruko livra alors un dur combat contre gaara, juinchuriki d'ichibi. Au cours de cette bataille beaucoup de ninja furent blesser, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle était partit avec le sennin cherché le dernier membre du trio, Tsunade, la légendaire perdante.

Quelque larmes de rage coula le long des yeux de la jeune fille, elle était la genin la plus forte du village, plus puissante même que la plupart des chunnins, et pourtant elle n'avait rien pu faire contre son adversaire, il était beaucoup trop puissant. La différence de niveau était bien trop importante, à lui seul, vu qu'il était seul, il avait réduit à néant ses illusions, ses espoirs de survit … tout. Ses pensées se faisait de plus en plus embrouiller, tandis que la fumée qui rentré dans ses poumons commençait à la faire suffoqué. Une nouvelle le peu de son esprit encore lucide alla à Sasuke et au quelque instant avant son départ.

_Flashback :_

Devant les grande porte de Konoha se tenait quatre ninjas, Sasuke et Naruko se faisait face tandis que Jiraya et Minato parlaient un peu plus loin. Les deux amis se regarder tristement, depuis le massacre du clan Uchiwa, ils n'avaient été séparé que pour dormir, ou presque.

- Tu dois vraiment partir ? Demanda le rescapé. Je suis sur qu'il peu s'en occuper sans toi.

- Oui, mais tu te rends compte ? je vais voyager avec le légendaire Jiraya, je vais apprendre plein de connaissance ! Contra la blonde.

- Je ne lui fait pas confiance, c'est un pervers.

-Allons Sasuke, je sais encore me défendre contre les pervers.

- Comme tu veux, revient vite.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Les deux genin se serrèrent dans les bras de l'autre, conscient que la distance entre eux allez être difficile.

_Fin du flashback_

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire combien elle l'aimait, car oui, c'était bien plus que de l'amitié qu'elle ressentait envers le beau brun, mais jamais elle n'avait osée lui dire, de peur de briser l'amitié qu'il y avait entre eux.

Elle entendit des pas venir vers elle, tandis que sa vision commençait à se brouiller. Tout était finit, IL avait gagné, elle le savait, dans quelques secondes elle serait morte. Les pas se rapprochaient, alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de ne pas s'évanouir. Elle aurait bien voulu s'enfuit, malheureusement plus un seul de ses muscles ne lui obéissait. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, obliger d'attendre que son bourreau vienne finir le travail. Soudainement elle sentit son ennemie à côté d'elle, s'accroupissant. A travers le brouillard qui obscurcissait sa vue, elle croisa les yeux de son adversaire. Des yeux rouges sang, avec trois tomoe à l'intérieur. Lentement l'homme la souleva, c'était LUI qui avait tué sa famille, LUI qui avait détruit son clan, LUI encore qui avait brisé l'esprit de Sasuke. Cet homme qu'elle méprisait plus que de raison. Naruko finit par perdre conscience alors que faiblement ce nom qu'elle exécrer sortie de sa bouche …. Itachi Uchiwa.


End file.
